Tsubasa Chronicles, Bakugan world
by DraconLyoko
Summary: When the Tsubasa group go to a new world, they have to learn a new way to battle, in order to find Sakura's feather
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished some major renovations, so please reread my story, for it is a lot better then it used to be.

* * *

**

The Tsubasa group, consisting of: The orphaned archeologist Syaoran; the amnesic Princess Sakura; the exiled ninja Kurogane; the mysterious Wizard Fay; and, of course, the helpful white Mokona Modoki; were traveling through the Dimensional Tunnel, when suddenly they hit a wall of large, black cards, then landed in the next world.

When they landed they found that some of the cards had stuck to them (25 each except for Mokona, who had none stuck to him).

Mokona then exclaimed "Look Kuro-puu, your covered in cards!"

"Don't call me that, I'm Kurogane, and how did you avoid being covered by these things?", Kurogane replied

"One of Mokona 108 Secret Skills, keeping clean!" Mokona said with a jump.

"Figures", Kurogane muttered.

On top of a nearby hill, a boy clad in a yellow shirt, red vest, green goggles, and red pants yelled "That was awesome! How did you appear like that, and why are you covered in Bakugan cards, and also, what is that little white puffball?" the person yelled, jumping up and down while running towards them.

When he got closer, he tripped, rolled, and landed right in front of them. He said "My name is Dan by the way."

The group told him about their quest for Sakura's memory feathers, Kurogane's wish to go home, and Fay's wish to be anywhere but home, and how Mokona was their guide. Dan almost inquired about Syaoran's, but was cut of by a glare from Kurogane. Dan then began to explain to them about the Bakugan, like how cards fell from the sky one day, and how he had helped to make the rules of the game.

When Dan finished his explanation, some of the cards started glowing. For each person in the group 4 turned into multicolored marbles, and one let out a marble, without disappearing. Each person had one color that was on all of theirs, but on none of the others.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen that, right Drago." Dan said to the red marble on his shoulder.

"It's my first time, actually, as I came in directly during a battle. Though it is surprising to see that there still Bakugan coming to Earth." Drago replied

"Who are you talking to?" Fay asked

"Drago, my guardian Bakugan and best friend" Dan replied

"Wait, what do you mean by guardian Bakugan?" Fay asked

"Basically, Drago can talk. Now, while waiting for my friends to get here so we can show you more about Bakugan, lets see what Bakugan you 4 have. Ladies first."

Dan went to Sakura, and said "Lets see what Bakugan you have, just need to scan them here." and pointed at the contraption on his wrist. Dan held up the Bakugan next to the bakupod, which proceeded to scan the Bakugan, and said:

Haos Altair

Haos Abis Omega

Haos Hynoid

Haos Griffon

Haos Juggernoid

"OK, now big dark and scary"

Dan repeated the proces with Kurogane's Bakugan, and the bakupod said:

Darkus Dragonoid

Darkus Bee Striker

Darkus Centipoid

Darkus Rattleoid

Darkus Serpenoid

"Cool, another Dragonoid, OK, now you in the big cloak"

Dan repeated the proces yet again with Fay's Bakugan, and the bakupod said:

Ventus Skylar

Ventus El Condor

Ventus Garganoid

Ventus Hynoid

Ventus Monarus

"And now for the last one!"

Dan scanned all 5 Bakugan of Syaoran's, and the bakupod said:

Pyrus Kudan

Pyrus Laserman

Pyrus Manion

Pyrus Mantris

Pyrus Robotallion

"Well," Fay replied, after all this was done and the attributes were explained to them "it would appear that each of us got Bakugan of the attribute that suits us best, Sakura got Haos, or Light, Syaoran got Pyrus, or Fire, I got Ventus, or Wind, and Kuro-puu got Darkus, or Darkness"

"It's Kurogane, not Kuro-puu." Kurogane growled.

When the sound of helicopter blades could be heard, Dan said, "My friends are almost here, sounds like they are taking Marucho's private jet."

"A private jet, wow, your friends must be rich. Who are your friends anyway?" Mokona asked

"Only Marucho is rich, and my friends are called 'The Bakugan Battle Brawlers'."

Syaoran quietly asked Mokona "What is a jet"

"A non-magical flying device, like the dragonflies in Piffle World, only bigger!" Mokona exclaimed, jumping up.

When the jet was directly overhead, the hatch came open. 5 people jumped out of the jet, before it flew away. When they landed, perfectly fine the 5 people introduced themselves. They were Julie, Runo, Alice, Shun, and Marucho. The first thing Julie said after introducing herself was "Is that tall creepy guy with you guys", which, 'tall creepy guy' replied with "Unfortunately"

After everyone was introduced, Dan said "Lets teach these people how to brawl!"

**Disclaimer, I do not own Bakugan or Tsubasa, none of this is mine except for Skylar and the storyline**

**A/N: I might randomly update this page randomly depending on the battle I have planned next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just finished some major renovations, so please reread my story, for it is a lot better then it used to be.**

* * *

"First, though, they should each have a bakupod, so they can tell the G levels, so, Marucho, do you have any on you?" Dan said

"Of course," Marucho said, handing each person one of their attribute color.

"Now, lets do Dan and Syaoran, Shun and Fay, Runo and Sakura, and Julie and Kurogane." Shun said. "Now, Syaoran, Fay, Sakura, and Kurogane, hold out the card that a Bakugan came out of, and say 'Field Open' one after the other, then the person who you are battling will give you further instructions, after everyone is done, we will do a huge everyone vs everyone battle."

Both Dan and Syaoran stood a little ways from each other, and said, at the same time "Field Open", and found themselves in the battle dimension.

Dan said "Now we throw a gate card, so that mine is closer to you, and yours is closer to me"

They both threw their gate cards, than Dan threw Pyrus Warius on Syaoran's gate card, and Syaoran's bakupod said it had 310 Gs.

Syaoran put a Pyrus Mantris on Dan's gate card. It had 340 Gs.

Dan put a Pyrus Serpenoid on his gate card.

Syaoran used Marionette. Red strings flew out of Pyrus Mantris's claws, attached to Pyrus Serpenoid, and moved it to the card with Pyrus Warius.

Dan said "Why'd you do that? Unless, oh no no no no no, it's a mind ghost, isn't it?"

"Of course" Syaoran replied.

The gate card glowed, then exploded, defeating both of Dan's Bakugan.

Dan then threw Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (450 Gs) onto the gate card with Pyrus, then yelled "Gate Card, Open, Character!" It had a red image of a Pyrus Delta Dragonoid, doubling Drago's Gs, and increasing it by 50x2.

The bakupod said Battle commenced, Drago at 1000 Gs, Pyrus Mantris at 390 Gs

Syaoran threw 2 cards at Pyrus Mantris, and yelled "Shadow Scratch, and Fire Tornado!" Pyrus Mantris scratched the gate card with it's claw, purple energy flowing from the scratch, then a tornado of fire surrounded Pyrus Mantris.

The bakupod announced Gate card negated, Drago power down, Pyrus Mantris power down, energy transferred, battle resumed Drago at 350 Gs, and Pyrus Mantris at 440 Gs

Dan then Yelled "D-Strike Attack!" 3 meteors came flying, and Drago launched a fire ball towards Pyrus Mantris thus increasing Drago's power by 200 Gs, causing him to win the battle.

Syaoran then threw a card down and threw Pyrus Robotallian (340) on it. Dan threw Drago on it also.

Syaoran then yelled, "Gate Card Open, Level Down!" Decreasing Drago by 100 Gs, then he yelled "Robotallian Enforcement!" Pyrus Robotallian hit his hands together, and glowed, increasing Pyrus Robotallian by 50 Gs making the power levels 350 Gs for Drago, 390 Gs for Pyrus Robotallian.

Dan then Yelled "Firewall!" A tornado of fire surrounded Drago, decreasing Pyrus Robotallian by 50 Gs, and causing Drago to win that battle.

Dan than threw a gate card down and put Drago on it. Syaoran than threw Pyrus Kudan (460) on the gatecard.

Pyrus Kudan looked like Syaoran's Kudan from the Kudan world, and said, when he went on the gatecard, "I knew following you through worlds was worth it. It will probably be another hundred years before someone can wield me on my own world, and I cannot talk on my world, and I actually get some action here. The only problem is the ball form, and I can live with that. Better than living in that sword"

"Wait, you have been following us, and been living in the sword!"

"Yep"

Dan yelled "Delta Dragonoid!" Drago flew up, 3 meteors came flying, and Drago launched a fire ball increasing Drago by 200 Gs.

Syaoran yelled "Flaming Horn!" Pyrus Kudan's horn caught on fire, caught Drago's fireball, and launched it back at him. This increased Pyrus Kudan by 50 Gs, decreased Drago by 200 Gs, and increased Pyrus Kudan by another 200 Gs.

Dan yelled "Copycat!" Drago's horn caught on fire, caught the rebounding fireball, and launched it back. This increased Drago by 50 Gs, decreased Pyrus Kudan by 200 Gs, and increased Drago by another 200 Gs.

The bakupod announced: Drago at 700 Gs, and Pyrus Kudan at 510 Gs

Syaoran then yelled "Grounded!" The flame that was Kudan turned into a physical body, with a flaming aura, increasing Kudan by 50 Gs and giving him the Subterra attribute, but kept the Pyrus attribute.

After that, Syaoran yelled "Pyrus and SubTerra Co-Relation!" The flame aura grew brighter, and there was an orange aura streaks added as well, increasing Pyrus Kudan by 200 Gs.

Dan then yelled "Gate Card, open, Super Pyrus" Both Bakugan started glowing, and the glows swapped, switching power levels. "And that was your last ability card, so you cannot get that last 10 G boost needed to win, right Drago?"

"Yes Daniel, that is a better strategy than I normally would get from you."

"I know, sometimes I even surprise myself"

With that victory, Dan won, and the battlefield disappeared, and Shun and Fay began their battle.

**Disclaimer, I do not own Bakugan or Tsubasa, none of this is mine except for Skylar, a couple ability cards, and the storyline. Please review, and give me the effects for any abilities I may have missed, if you know them. Also, I am thinking about a story about the show Chaotic, should I, or should I not?**


	3. card list

This is a list for your reference, and anytime I get new cards I will update it, but the majority of it I did not make, just found on the internet, and I do not own Bakugan.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

**GATE CARDS:**  
G Power Boost Card: These are the Gate Cards that simply increases a Bakugan's power level. You may increase or decrease power from a specific attribute ranging by 50 Gs-300 Gs  
Character Card: Any Bakugan you choose can be used as the character cards' power bonus. If you play a Bakugan on this card and the same card opens with its name stated, that Bakugan may double its G power level.  
Quartet Battle: Both players shoot in another Bakugan to the battle and combine g power levels.  
Super Pyrus: Switch g power levels of both battling Bakugan on this Gate Card.  
Intercept: Shoot in another Bakugan and combine power levels with your original Bakugan.  
Mind Ghost: Destroy all Bakugan on this Gate Card. It is automatic.  
Transform: Increase your Bakugan's power level to the point of your strongest Bakugan in your arsenal's power level.  
Triple Battle: Shoot in another Bakugan and combine power levels with your original Bakugan.  
Level Down: Decrease your opponent's Bakugan's power level by 100 Gs.  
Ring of Flames: Increase your Pyrus Bakugan by 80 Gs.  
Trade Off: If your opponent's Bakugan has 400 Gs or higher in power, you automatically defeat it.  
Positive Delta: If you are a Ventus, Darkus, or SubTerra Bakugan, decrease an Aquos, Pyrus, or Haos Bakugan by 200 Gs. If you are a Pyrus, Aquos, or Haos Bakugan, decrease a Darkus, Ventus, or SubTerra Bakugan by 200 Gs. If you are attacked by one of the Bakugan in your combination triangle, YOUR Bakugan is decreased by 200 Gs.  
3rd Judgment: Shoot in another Darkus Bakugan and combine g power levels.  
Quick Sand Freeze: Trap your opponent's Bakugan and shoot in another one of your own after the original one has been defeated.  
Battlefielder: Return all of the lost Gate Cards back to the battlefield.  
Scapegoat: Decide whether the battle on a certain Gate Card should continue or not, call "Continue" or "Stop".  
Bio Hazard: Undo your opponent's previous move.  
Final Judgment: Call a Bakugan attribute. Drain all power from every Bakugan on this Gate Card with the exception of the attribute you called out.  
Reloaded: Increase your Bakugan on this Gate Card by 100 Gs for every Bakugan you have on the battlefield.  
Energy Merge: Transfer 100 Gs from your opponent's Bakugan to your own.  
Additional Task: The last player who shot in their Bakugan onto this Gate Card must return it back to their arsenal.  
Cheering Battle: Shoot in another Bakugan of the same attribute as your original Bakugan who helped open the Gate Card.  
Double Battle: Both players shoot in another Bakugan to the battle and combine g power levels.  
Reinforcement: Increase your Bakugan's power level by 100 for every Bakugan on the battlefield of the same attribute as your Bakugan on this Gate Card.  
Peacemaker: Return all Bakugan on this Gate Card back to their owners.  
Joker's Wild: If there is a Darkus attributed Bakugan on this Gate Card, it wins automatically. If there are two Darkus Bakugan on this Gate Card, continue the round without Gate Card effects.  
Grand Spirit: Increase your Bakugan's power level by 50 Gs for every Gate Card your opponent has played in this brawl.  
Switch Back: Any Preyas Bakugan on this Gate Card that has used "Attribute Change" is automatically reverted back to its original attribute.  
Wall Lock: Neutralize your opponent's active Ability card.  
Androstasis: Return all Bakugan on this Gate Card back to their owners.  
**ABILITY CARDS:**  
Boosted Dragon: Increase 1 Dragonoid's power level by 100 Gs.  
Saurus Glow: Increase 1 Saurus' power level by 50 Gs.  
Slice Cutter: Allows your Mantris to decrease your opponent's Bakugan's power level by 50 Gs.  
Frame Fire: Negate opponent's move which decreases your power and gain 50 Gs if you have a Pyrus Bakugan in the battle.  
Firewall: If you have a Pyrus Bakugan in the battle, decrease your opponent's Bakugan's power level by 50 Gs.  
Jump Over Negate your opponent's Ability card that would decrease your Bakugan's power level if you have a Ventus Bakugan in the battle.  
Robotallian Enforcement: Increase your Robotallian Bakugan by 50 Gs.  
Slash 0: Increase your Fear Ripper's power level by 80 Gs.  
Gravity Chamber: If you have a Darkus Bakugan in battle, force all of your opponent's Bakugan on the field over to that Darkus Bakugan's Gate Card.  
Lightning Shield: If you have a Haos Bakugan in battle, decrease you're opponent's Bakugan's power level by 100 Gs.  
Fire Judge: If you have a Pyrus Bakugan in battle, increase its power level by 100 Gs.  
Ability Counter: Negate your opponent's Ability Card.  
Crystal Fangs: Increase your Tigrerra or Altair Bakugan's power level by 80 Gs.  
Power Charge: Increase your Bakugan's power level by 100 Gs. In the next battle, that Bakugan may attack from any Gate Card, provided it wins this battle.  
Fire Sword: Increase your Pyrus Kudan or Siege's Bakugan power level by 50 Gs.  
Backfire: Use your Pyrus Bakugan in the battle to nullify your opponent's Gate Card.  
Cut-In Saber: Transport your Tigrerra Bakugan to any part of the battlefield you want.  
Twin Machete: Increase your Mantris' or Altair's power level by 100 Gs.  
Attractor: Use your Centipoid Bakugan to move any Bakugan on the field to any other Gate Card you want.  
Rapid Fire: If you have a Pyrus Bakugan in the battle, shoot in another Bakugan and combine power levels.  
Rapid Haos: If you have a Haos Bakugan in the battle, shoot in another Bakugan and combine power levels.  
Fire Storm: Increase your Pyrus Bakugan's power level by 100 Gs.  
Poison Fangs: Any of your beastly Bakugan can use this card. Transfer 50 Gs from your opponent's Bakugan to your own Bakugan. Each time that opponent's Bakugan brawls, reduce it by 50 Gs for each battle.  
Whirlwind: Use your SubTerra Bakugan to decrease your opponent's Bakugan by 100 Gs.  
Earth Power: Increase your SubTerra Bakugan by 50 Gs.  
Nose Slap: Use your Tuskor Bakugan to attack a Bakugan on any adjacent Gate Card.  
Stare Down: Use your Cycloid or Tentaclear Bakugan to decrease all of your opponent's Bakugan within all of the Gate Cards played so far by 50 Gs.  
Mega Impact: Increase your Gorem Bakugan's power level by 50 Gs.  
Savage Air: Shoot in another Haos Bakugan and combine G power levels.  
Wing Burst: Transfer 50 Gs from your opponent's Bakugan to your Griffon Bakugan.  
Leap Sting: Use your Darkus Bakugan to attack any Bakugan on the field from a separate Gate Card.  
Air Battle: Use a flying Ventus Bakugan to move to anywhere on the field, the Gate Card also won't open.  
Crimson Twister: Allows your Monarus to move any Bakugan to any area of the battlefield you want.  
Chaos of Darkness: Allows your Darkus Bakugan to attack anywhere on the battlefield.  
Fire Tornado: Transfer 100 Gs from your opponent's Bakugan to your Pyrus Bakugan.  
Green Nobility Violent Wind: Doubles your Ventus Skyress or Ventus Skylar.

Green Nobility Fire Storm: Increase your Ventus Skyress or Ventus Skylar by 200 Gs.  
Desert Thunder: Increase your SubTerra Bakugan by 100 Gs.  
Shadowscratch: Nullify your opponent's Gate Card.  
Blow Away: Use your Ventus Bakugan to move any Bakugan on the field to any other Gate Card you want.  
Solar Plexus: Allows your Ventus Bakugan to nullify your opponent's Gate Card and drop their Bakugan's power level by 50 Gs.  
Magma Providence: Change your opponent's g power boost on their card to SubTerra.  
Feather Storm: Increase your Harpus' power level by 100 Gs.  
Face of Grief: Allows your Fortress to negate both your opponent's Gate Card and prevent them from using Ability Cards. Special and Fusion Ability cards, however, are excluded for this effect.  
Alan Ray: Increase your Manion's power level by 100 Gs.  
Face of Rage: Allows Fortress to transfer 50 Gs from your opponent's Bakugan to Fortress.  
Depth Tornado: Increase your Aquos Bakugan's power level by 100 Gs.  
Abyss Ruler: Increase your Aquos Bakugan's power level by 100 Gs.  
Anthemusa: If you have an Aquos Sirenoid on the battlefield, you win the round automatically.  
Haos Stasis: If you have three Haos Bakugan on the battlefield with one of the being Haos Tentaclear, increase Haos Tentaclear's power level by 100 Gs, and return every Ability or Special Ability you've used in battle back to your arsenal.  
Blue Stealth: Opponent's gate card is nullified, Transfers 50 Gs from your opponent's Bakugan to Preyas.  
Forcing Waves: Increase your Aquos Bakugan by 100 Gs.

Spinal Saucer: Increase Altair's power level by 200 Gs

Mega Shield: Increase Altair's power level by 200 Gs

Thunder Flare: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Altair

Solar Ray: Increase your Haos Bakugan by 100 Gs.  
Delta Dragonoid: Increase your Delta Dragonoid's power level by 200 Gs.  
Spice Slayer: Transfer 100 Gs from your opponent's Bakugan to your Darkus attributed Bakugan.  
Hot Blast: Allows your El Condor to decrease your opponent's Bakugan's power level by 100 Gs.  
Gazer Exedra: Increase your Hydranoid's or Dual Hydranoid's power level by 100 Gs.  
Dual Gazer: Allows your Dual Hydranoid to attack an opponent's Bakugan on another Gate Card, along with the battle it is currently in against the opponent's Bakugan on its own Gate Card. Also, increase Dual Hydranoid's power level by 50 Gs.  
Wall Burst: Decrease your opponent's Bakugan by 100 Gs.  
Atomic Brave: Allows Clayf to steal all power Gs additionally given to your opponent's Bakugan this round.  
Grand Impact: Increase your Hammer Gorem's power level by 200 Gs, and nullify your opponent's Gate Card.  
Aqua Cyclone: Allows Frosch to transfer 200 Gs from your opponent's Bakugan to himself.  
Storm Breaker: Allows your Ventus Bakugan to nullify your opponent's Gate Card.  
Turmoil: Increase your Oberus' power level by 200 Gs. If your opponent has more than one Bakugan in the battle, however, choose which Bakugan should be defeated and return the others to your opponent's arsenal.  
Destruction Meteor Storm: Increases your Storm Skyress or Storm Skylar by 100 Gs.  
Sparcap: Allows your Ravenoid to nullify your opponent's Gate Card, and increase Ravenoid's power level by 50 Gs.  
Sagittarius Arrow: If you possess Lars Lion in battle, shoot in all the Bakugan in your arsenal and combine power levels.  
Velocity Fang: Allows your Blade Tigrerra to neutralize your opponent's Ability card and decrease your opponent's Bakugan by 100 Gs.  
D-Strike Attack: Increases your Delta Dragonoid's power level by 200 Gs.  
Maximum Pyrus: Increases your Apollonir Bakugan by 250 Gs.  
Spirit Eye Flash: If you have a Haos Bakugan on the field, change the power level boost from your opponent's Gate Card to a subtraction instead of an increase.  
Big Bang Blaze: Allows Wayvern to negate your opponent's Gate, Character, Ability, or Special Ability card. Also, return an Ability Card of your choice back to your arsenal.  
Dragonic Enforcement: Increase your Dragonoid or Delta Dragonoid by 50 Gs.

DryWorld: Opponent cannot use Aquos ability cards, but Abis Omega can still use them, then transfers 200 Gs to Abis Omega.

WetWorld: Opponent cannot use Subterra ability cards, but Abis Omega can still use them, then transfers 200 Gs to Abis Omega.

DarkWorld: Opponent cannot use Haos ability cards, but Abis Omega can still use them, then transfers 200 Gs to Abis Omega.

BrightWorld: Opponent cannot use Darkus ability cards, but Abis Omega can still use them, then transfers 200 Gs to Abis Omega.

GaleWorld: Opponent cannot use Pyrus ability cards, but Abis Omega can still use them, then transfers 200 Gs to Abis Omega.

BurntWorld: Opponent cannot use Ventus ability cards, but Abis Omega can still use them, then transfers 200 Gs to Abis Omega.  
Demon Wizard: Allows your Exedra Bakugan to transfer all of the power Gs of an allied Bakugan to that Exedra. Also, nullify your opponent's Gate Card.  
Destroy Vanish: Allows your Ultimate Hydranoid to drain all of the total power Gs of your opponent's Bakugan in this round.  
Ultimate Dragonoid: Transfer 200 Gs from your opponent's Bakugan to your Ultimate Dragonoid. Also, nullify your opponent's Gate Card.  
Terminal Trident: Allows your Ultimate Hydranoid to decrease your opponent's Bakugan by 300 Gs.  
**SPECIAL ABILITIES:**  
Ventus and Pyrus Co-Relation: If you are a Ventus Bakugan against a Pyrus Bakugan, increase your Ventus' power level by 100 Gs.  
Dimension 4: Negate opponent's Gate Card power boost if you have a Darkus Bakugan in the battle.  
Double Dimension: Negate the effect of the opponent's Ability Card is you have a Darkus Bakugan in the battle.

Flame Horn: Increase any horned Bakugan by 50 Gs, nullify your opponents last ability card, and use it against them Bakugan and Attribute restrictions do not apply.

Grounded: Increase your Pyrus Kudan by 50 Gs, and add the Subterra attribute.  
Tsunami: If you have three Aquos Bakugan on the battlefield with one of them being an Aquos Siege, wipe out all the Bakugan on the field other than that Siege.  
Marionette: Use your Mantris Bakugan on the battlefield to move any Bakugan over to any Gate Card you want.  
Doom Companion: Destroy all Bakugan on the Gate Card you've activated this card for.  
Haos and Darkus Co-Relation: If you are a Haos Bakugan against a Darkus Bakugan, increase the Haos' power level by 100 Gs, or if you have both, increase both by 100 Gs.  
Pyrus and Darkus Vertical Relation: If you are either a Pyrus Bakugan against a Darkus Bakugan, or a Darkus Bakugan against a Pyrus Bakugan, increase your power level by 100 Gs, or if you have both, increase both by 100 Gs.  
Shade: Negate all of your opponent's active Ability Cards.  
SubTerra and Aquos Diagonal Relation: If you have either a SubTerra Bakugan against an Aquos Bakugan, or an Aquos Bakugan against a SubTerra Bakugan, increase your power level by 100 Gs, or if you have both, increase both by 100 Gs.  
Darkus and Aquos Co-Relation: If you are a Darkus Bakugan against an Aquos Bakugan, increase your Darkus' power level by 100 Gs, or if you have both, increase both by 100 Gs.  
Water Refrain: If you have an Aquos Bakugan in battle, your opponent can no longer play Ability Cards for that round. Special and Fusion Ability Cards however, are excluded from this effect.  
Left Gigante: Use your Cycloid Bakugan to negate your opponent's Gate Card.  
Sand Trap: Use your SubTerra Bakugan to decrease an opponent's Bakugan's power level by 50 Gs.  
Copycat: Re-use one of yours or your opponent's cards against them. Attribute or Bakugan requirements for the card are still applied.  
Grand Slide: Use your SubTerra Bakugan to move any Gate Card to anywhere on the field you want.  
Tornado Pandemonium: Increase your Ventus Bakugan by 100 Gs.  
Polygraph Divide: Replicate and increase your Aquos Bakugan's power level by the same amount of Gs as your opponent's Bakugan.  
Winds of Fury: If you have three Ventus Bakugan on the field with one being a Ventus Skyress, or a Ventus Skylar wipe out all of your opponent's Bakugan on the battlefield.  
Venomous Beast Torrent Attack: If you have a beastly Bakugan on the battlefield, you may exchange it for another beastly Bakugan and switch positions in the game. This card also works for defeated Bakugan.  
Aquos and Ventus Co-Relation: If you are an Aquos Bakugan against a Ventus Bakugan, increase your Aquos' power level by 100 Gs, or if you have both, increase both by 100 Gs.  
Back Draft: If you have a Ventus Bakugan on the battlefield, send yours or your opponent's Bakugan on the Gate Card back to its owner.  
Right Gigante: Increase your Cycloid's power level by 100 Gs.  
Sling Blazer: Allows Mantris to move any Bakugan to any adjacent Gate Card.  
Revive: Return all of your lost Bakugan to your arsenal.  
Dive Mirage: Use your Aquos Bakugan to move over to an adjacent Gate Card, that Gate Card is then nullified.  
Mega Flare Blinder: Allows Tentaclear to nullify your Gate Card and prevent your opponent from playing Ability cards this turn. Special and Fusion Ability cards, however, are excluded from this effect.  
Pure Light: If you possess a Haos Bakugan in battle, restore 1 Bakugan from either yours or your opponent's defeated pile and add it to your arsenal.  
Triple Node: If you possess a Haos, Aquos, and Pyrus; or a Ventus, Darkus, and Subterra Bakugan on the battlefield, increase each of the three Bakugan's power levels by 200 Gs.  
Haos Freeze: If you have a Haos Bakugan on the field, prevent your opponent's from using Ability cards this turn. Special and Fusion Abilities, however, are excluded from this effect. Then, you may shoot in another Haos Bakugan and combine power levels.  
Merge Shield: Replicate and increase your Darkus Bakugan's power level by however many Gs your opponent's Bakugan has gained in this battle.  
Grand Down: Allows your Darkus Bakugan to nullify your opponent's Gate Card.  
Dragoon: Increase your El Condor Bakugan by the same number of Gs your opponent's Bakugan has total.  
Spirit Canyon: Allows your SubTerra Bakugan to neutralize your opponent's Gate Card and increase your Bakugan by 100 Gs.  
Aquos Javelin: Allows your Aquos Siege to interchange two adjacent Gate Cards.  
Pyrus and SubTerra Co-Relation: If you are a Pyrus Bakugan against a SubTerra Bakugan, increase your Pyrus' power level by 100 Gs, or if you have both, increase both by 100 Gs.  
Reverse Blow: Return your Bakugan back to your arsenal during mid-battle.  
Haos and Ventus Diagonal Relation: If you have a Haos Bakugan against a Ventus Bakugan, or a Ventus Bakugan against a Haos Bakugan, increase your power level by 100 Gs, or if you have both, increase both by 100 Gs.  
SubTerra and Haos Co-Relation: If you are a SubTerra Bakugan against a Haos Bakugan, increase your SubTerra's power level by 100 Gs, or if you have both, increase both by 100 Gs.

ShockCannon: Adds 500 Gs to Altair.  
**FUSION ABILITIES:**  
Depth Flare: Increase your Pyrus Bakugan by 100 Gs.  
Distraction Buster: Negates your opponent's Ability card.  
Destruction Impact: Allows your Dual Hydranoid to nullify your opponent's Gate Card, and increase its own power level by 100 Gs.  
D-Strike Extreme: Increases your Delta Dragonoid's power level by 200 Gs.  
Exceed: Increase your Ultimate Dragonoid by 200 Gs.  
Final Demolition: Increase your Ultimate Hydranoid by 100 Gs.

ThunderBooster: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Altair.


	4. Chapter 3

**I just finished some major renovations, so please reread my story, for it is a lot better then it used to be.**

I am removing instruction because I have already done it once, and like last time, I removed minor things.

* * *

"Field Open!"

"Gate Card Set!"

"I'll start, because this is your first brawl." Shun said.

"Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Monarus!" And threw it on his own gatecard.

Fay copied him, "Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Monarus!" on Shun's gatecard

Power levels 340 (I am not sure on the power level of Shun's Monarus) on both sides

"Gate Card Open, Character!"

Power levels up 340 Gs, up an additional 100 Gs. Power levels stable at 780 Gs

"Tornado Pandemonium" Shun yelled, and a tornado formed around it.

Monarus power level up 100 Gs. 880 Gs

"Tornado Pandemonium" Fay yelled, and a tornado formed around it to.

Monarus power level up 100 Gs. 880 Gs

Power levels equal, battle ends with a tie, both Bakugan defeated.

"Why did you do that?" Shun asked. "Now we are both down by one."

"Why, so we are." Fay replied. "Oh well. My turn now, isn't it? Now, I believe I can start with this, Gate Card Set!, Bakugan, Brawl, Stand El Condor!" And threw it on his first gatecard.

"Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Falconeer!" On the gate card with El Condor. Fay smiled, "Gate Card Open, Mind Ghost!"

"You seem to want a tie, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?" he said evasivly

"Well, the last 2 battles have been ties, and we only have one left each, so let's get this over with. Bakugan Brawl, Skyress!" Skyress landed on the remaining Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl, Skylar!" Skylar landed on the same Gate Card. When they enlarged, Skylar looked like Skyress, only the silver parts are gold.

Both sides at 360 Gs.

"Skylar!" Skyress yelled, while at the same time, Skylar yelled "Skyress!"

"You 2 know each other?" Shun asked

"He is my brother, Shun, we got separated when our parents were attacked by a swarm of Gargonids, probably the grandparents of Komba's Harpus. What happened to you, Skylar?"

"I became part of the dimensional barrier. It would seem that when Fay broke through, I stuck to him. I'm not sure why, maybe it has to do with the fact that I would get to see you again, but don't think that I will go easy on you just because your my little sister."

"Well, don't think I will go easy on you you just because you have been missing for years"

"Fay, open the Gate Card"

"Gate Card Open, Character!" Fay said

Skylar power level up 360 Gs, up 100 Gs. Skyress up 50 Gs power levels. Skylar power level stable at 820 Gs, Skyress power level stable at 410.

"Green Nobility Violent Wind" Shun yelled, and Skyress started glowing with green energy.

Skyress power level up 410 Gs. Power level stable at 820 Gs. Power levels equal, battle ends with a tie, both Bakugan defeated.

The Battlefield faded, so Julie and Kurogane began their battle.

**I do NOT own Bakugan, or Tsubasa, but I do own the plot and Skylar. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I just finished some major renovations, so please reread my story, for it is a lot better then it used to be.**

**Slight change in order, this is Kurogane and Julie, that way Sakura can have everyone cheering her on.

* * *

**

I am removing instruction because I have already done it once, and like the previous time, I removed minor things.

"Field Open"

"Gate Card Set!"

"You can start creepy." Julie said

Kurogane just shrugs, and said "Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Bee Striker!" throwing it on his Gate Card

Julie yelled "Bakugan, Brawl, Stand El Condor!" and threw it on Kurogane's card

G levels at 370Gs for Bee Striker and 380Gs for El Condor

"Gate Card Open, Quartet Battle!" Kurogane yelled, "Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Centipoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Siege!" Julie yelled at the same time.

Combined G Levels at 770Gs for Bee Striker and Centapoid: and 740Gs for El Condor and Siege.

"Desert Thunder!" Julie yelled, and a brown bolt of energy launched at both Bee Striker and Centapoid from El Condor.

El Condor up 100Gs, Siege up 100Gs. Power level at 940

"Your good, but I'm better, Spice Slayer! Centapoid's mandibles glowed, and he struck at El Condor and Siege.

El Condor down 100Gs, down 100Gs, Siege down 100Gs, Bee Striker up 100Gs, up 100Gs, Centapoid up 100Gs, up 100Gs, totals at 540 for El Condor and Siege, 1170 for Bee Striker and Centapoid. Battle commenced, Bee Striker and Centapoid win.

"No NO **NO**, this cannot be happening, I'm being beat by a creepy newbie. Well, Gorem will take care of that. Gate Card Set! Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Gorem!" Julie ranted, throwing Gorem on the new Gate Card.

"Doesn't matter, how powerful he is, He can still be brought d- Wow, he's big. Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Centapoid!" Kurogane said, throwing it on Julie's first card.

"You missed!" Julie said, sticking out her tongue at him

"Not at all, if you look, you are out of useable Bakugan, and Gorem cannot attack a Bakugan on another Gate Card, so it is my turn again, Gate Card Set! Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Bee Striker!" Kurogane said, throwing it on the empty Gate Card.

"Not fair!" Julie screamed.

"I'm not the one who made the rules, now, Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Dragonoid!" throwing it on the card with Bee Striker on it, leading to everyone having a Bakugan on a card.

"What are you planning!" Julie yelled.

"This, Attractor!" he yelled, bringing the Centapoid onto the card with Dragonoid and Bee Striker, "And this Gravity Chamber!" bringing Gorem to the card with all of Kurogane's bakugan.

Combined G Levels at 1010Gs for Bee Striker, Centapoid, and Dragonoid, 380 for Gorem

"No Gorem, we can't lose, here, Whirlwind!" she yelled, "Now Earth Power!" A whirlwind appeared, and glowed brown.

Bee Striker down 100Gs, Centapoid down 100Gs, Dragonoid down 100Gs, Gorem up 50 Gs, Combined G levels at 710Gs for Bee Striker, Centapoid, and Dragonoid, 430 for Gorem

"Julie, we need more power." Gorem said

"I know, how about, Sand Trap!" she yelled, and all of Kurogane's bakugan sunk into the gatecard.

Bee Striker down 50Gs, Centapoid down 50Gs, Dragonoid down 50Gs, Combined G levels at 560Gs for Bee Striker, Centapoid, and Dragonoid, 430 for Gorem

"NO WE CAN'T LOSE!" Julie screemed, trying to think of a way to win

"Oh, but you don't stand a chance, little girl." The Darkus Dragonoid said.

"YOU CAN TALK!" both Kurogane and Julie exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, I can, and I am ready to win!" he said, attacking Gorem

Battle commenced with combined G levels at 560Gs for Bee Striker, Centapoid, and Dragonoid, 430 for Gorem, Bee Striker, Centapoid, and Dragonoid win.

The battlefield faded, but before the next match began, everyone grabbed onto the princess, so they could cheer her on.

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Bakugan, or Tsubasa, but I do own the plot and Skylar. **


	6. Chapter 5

******I just finished some major renovations, so please reread my story, for it is a lot better then it used to be.

* * *

**I am removing instruction because I have already done it once, and like the previous time, I removed minor things.

"Field Open"

"Gate Card Set!"

"I'll go first, Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Siege, wait, wrong card, it was supposed to land on hers!" she yelled, as it landed on her own, not Sakura's, as she intended.

"So, I guess it is my turn, Baku- oops." she said, dropping Abis Omega, and it rolled onto her own Gate Card (she was attempting to throw Hynoid)

"My turn, I won't mi- wait, Tigrerra NO!" She yelled, after accidentally dropping Tigrerra onto her own Gate Card, which just happened to be a Mind Ghost, defeating both of them a once.

"Good job, Princess." Syaoran said, so Sakura turned and said "Thanks," and accidentally dropped a Gate Card, which floated over and grew. "Oh, oops, for some reason, I'm just clumsy today," she said, as one of her Bakugan flew out of her hand and onto the Gate Card she accidentally placed, and it opened into Altair.

"My turn," Runo said, " Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Saurus!"throwing it on the card with Abis Omega.

G levels at 350Gs for Abis Omega and 320Gs for Saurus

"Pure Light!" she yelled, "Tigrerra, return!" as Tigrerra glowed and returned to her hands, "Now, Solar Ray, and Saurus glowed,

Saurus up 100Gs, power levels at 350Gs for Abis Omega and 420Gs for Saurus.

"DarkWorld" Sakura yelled, and everything turned dark.

Abis Omega up 200Gs, Haos abilities blocked for Saurus. Power levels at 550Gs for Abis Omega and 420Gs for Saurus. Battle commenced. Abis Omega wins.

"Your good, but you don't stand a chance, Bakugan, Brawl, Stand Tigrerra!" she said, trowing it on the card with Altair

G levels at 500Gs for Altair and 340Gs for Tigrerra

"You are one lucky girl, Sakura." Runo said, visibly surprised at the G level

"I know, almost too lucky, I almost didn't get to battle." Altair said grumpily. "And you won't even be a challenge, you look like one whose main ability cards are for entering a battle, not getting more powerful once you are in the battle, you are stuck using generic Haos moves. You are doomed!"

"I'm afraid he's right, my lady" Tigrerra said

"What! I'll show you, Lightning Shield, and Crystal Fangs!" Runo yelled, causing Tigrerra to glow, and her claws to grow longer

Altair down 100Gs, Tigrerra up 80Gs. Power levels at 400 for Altair and 420 for Tigrerra.

"Gate Card, Open! Um, Energy Merge, I think that's what it says."

Altair up 100Gs, Tigrerra down 100Gs. Power levels at 500 for Altair and 320 for Tigrerra.

"Oh no you don't, Spirit Eye Flash!" Everything glowed for a moment.

Altair down 100Gs, Tigrerra up 100Gs, Altair down 100Gs, Tigrerra up 100Gs. Power levels at 300 for Altair and 520 for Tigrerra.

"Time to win, ShockCannon!"

Altair up 500Gs. Power levels at 800 for Altair and 520 for Tigrerra.. Battle commenced. Altair wins. The battlefield faded, and Sakura's friends cheered for her. Runo tried to be mad at Sakura, but Sakura is super nice, and really hard to be mad at for long. Suddenly, in-front of everyone, a circle of flame appeared, and a man, dressed in strange clothes made of scales, was wearing gold bands on his wrist, and had a strange device in his hands. Behind him, a bunch of cards came out. He saw everyone there and said "Hello, I am Dracon Nate."

**I do not own Bakugan or Tsubasa, but I do own most of the plot (bit later I will mostly copy the TV show, but until then it is mine) and Dracon Nate.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Hello, I am Dracon Nate."

Everyone form the Tsubasa group suddenly looked at him, then Kurogane said "Didn't we meet a few worlds ago?"

"Huh?" He looked at the device he was holding, then said, "Nope, I haven't met you yet, but I gather that you met me. Judging by the puffball in your shirt, you are also dimensional travelers, so you probably met a future me, or at the very least a parallel me, so it is both, one me you have met, another you won't."

Everyone just stared at him blankly, not understanding most of what he said.

"I may meet you again in my personal future."

"Oh,"

He then glanced at his device, then quickly said "So how about we battle, everyone against me in one on one sets all at once, OK?" Everyone just looked at him, then at each other, and said "Sure"

"Field Open! Gatecard Set!"

"Bakugan Stand! Drago!"

"Bakugan Stand! Gorem!"

"Bakugan Stand! Tigrerra!"

"Bakugan Stand! Preyas!"

"Bakugan Stand! Skyress!"(1160)

"Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Kudan!"

"Bakugan Stand! Haos Altair!"

"Bakugan Stand! Darkus Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan Stand! Ventus Skylar!"

"Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Nagaoid" (390)

When it opened, it had the back of a Serpentoid, and the front of a Sirenoid, approximately. When it appeared, it had a red Serpenoid's tail and looked almost like a woman, with red hair.

"Bakugan Stand! Subterra Nagaoid"(390)

Suddenly the BBB interrupted him "How do you have multiple of the same type of Bakugan?"

"Um, I knew a tribe of Nagas in one of the worlds I come from." he said weakly.

"O~K."

"Bakugan Stand! Haos Nagaoid"(390)

"Bakugan Stand! Darkus Nagaoid"(390)

"Bakugan Stand! Aguas Nagaoid"(390)

"Bakugan Stand! Ventus Nagaoid"(390)

"Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Kitsuoid"(400)

This one oppened up with the top flipping open, with the design of 9 tails on it, and a fox's head on the base. When it appeared, it was a giant 9-tailed fox.

"Bakugan Stand! Haos Changling"(?)

This one was a average ball that didn't open, but appeared as Altair and had 500gs.

"Bakugan Stand! Ventus Banshoid"(395)

Banshoid opened up looking like the front of Sirenoid, with nothing else coming out. When she appeared, she was a ghostly woman.

Nate, quickly looked at his device, tensed up for a moment, then relaxed. He suddenly held up a card, and yelled "Hexagonal Relationship" Suddenly, all of his Nagaoid's glowed brightly and increased 800gs. He then yelled "Nagaoid Staff!" A lot of staffs flew from nowhere towards all the Nagaoids, and they smashed them on the ground, increasing all of their G levels by 100, and breaking the gatecards. Marucho then said "If it works for him, lets try it! Hexaganal Relationship!" It ended with G levels at:

Drago(1200)

Gorem(1160)

Tigrerra (1140)

Preyas(1140)

Skyress(1160)

Pyrus Kudan(460)

Haos Altair(500)

Darkus Dragonoid(1040)

Ventus Skylar(360)

Pyrus Nagaoid(1290)

Subterra Nagaoid(1290)

Haos Nagaoid(1290)

Darkus Nagaoid(1290)

Aguas Nagaoid(1290)

Ventus Nagaoid(1290)

Pyrus Kitsuoid(400)

Changling"(500)

Ventus Banshoid"(300)

Dan then said "It's not enough, use you specialty cards."

"Delta Dragonoid"(1400), (1290)

"Mega Impact"(1210), (1290)

"Crystal Fangs"(1220), (1290)

"Blue Stealth"(1190), (1240)

"Green Nobility Violent Wind"(2320), (1290)

"Boosted Dragon"(1140) (1290)

Kurogane then yelled "Spice Slayer"(1240), (1190)

These battles commenced, and only Dan, Shun, and Kurogane won. Nate then focused on the others. He then yelled "Fox Fire!" and Kitsuoid launched green flames at Pyrus Kudan, increasing himself by 30Gs and decreasing his opponent by 30Gs. Syaoron then used Flaming Horn to try to reflect the attack, but Nate used Kitsuoid Illusion, causing him to dissolve into smoke when his attack was launched back at him. He then attacked Pyrus Kudan from behind, defeating him. He then looked at Fay, and yelled "Banshoid Scream!" Banshoid screached at Skylar, breaking the ability cards Fay was holding, and decreased Skylar by 100Gs, thus defeating him. He then looked towards Sakura, but it was too late, she had won. The battlefield disappeared.

Nate looked at the device he had, then said, "You know, I have wondered, with all the Baku-stuff you have, is there a Bakumerge?" He said this last part at just the right time, as Sakura had droped Altair on 'accident', and a pink glow occurred.

**I do not own Bakugan or Tsubasa, but I do own most of the plot (bit later I will mostly copy the TV show, but until then it is mine) and Dracon Nate.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long update time, but I had a major case of writers block combined with the Fanfiction version of ADOS Disorder (Attention Deficit Ooh Shiny Disorder), so I was too busy reading new stories to write any, so, to say I'm sorry, I will give you a fabulous gift! This chapter will give you something new, explain a character, and move the story along. And so, without further adieu, my story:**

Nate looked at the device he had, then said, "You know, I have wondered, with all the Baku-stuff you have, is there a Bakumerge?" He said this last part at just the right time, as Sakura had dropped Altair on 'accident', and a pink glow appeared. In the glow, it was possible to see a silhouette of Sakura. Suddenly, wings grew from her back, and the glow dissipated. When they could see her, Sakura looked completely different.

Her hair was a metallic silver, her ears were long, yellow, and pointed, and her eyes were that of Altair's. Her dress was a metallic black with silver trim, and her hands had yellow circles on them. And she had a pair of wings and a tail, just like her Altair's.

Everyone looked at her with a surprised look on their faces. She looked at them and said, with a strange, double tenor voice (Think Masquerade, only with Sakura's voice) _"We are Sakura-Altair."_ (from here on I will just refer to the fused form as Sakura.)

Dan then said "Cool. You want to try that Drago?

"Worth a shot." Once he said that, all the Brawlers tried. They did it exactly the same way, but nothing happened. Sakura said _"We hypothesize that you are unable to merge because you are from this world. We rate this at a 48.73621% possibility"_ Everyone looked at her strangely for a second, then Nate said "I think that means, you guy's try." and pointed at the Tsubasa group. They did the exact same thing, and, once again, nothing happened. This time, Sakura said _"With the new data added, we hypothesize it has something to do with our mechanical nature or out shattered soul. We rate this at a 74.9028% possibility."_

"I believe that means only Sakura and Altair can do this. Probably good, as she would not be good in a combat situation." Nate said, looking at his device.

"Combat situation?" Marucho asked.

Nate replied with "Yes. The thing is, I'm being followed through worlds. Usually, I'm able to get support from the denizens of the world I go to, but your Bakugan can't enter the main world, and while the battlefield is activated only a fraction of a second occurs. So you won't be any help, if anything, you would be a liability. While these travelers have had battle experience, and the weakest of them just got a massive power upgrade. They should be able to tell you what we're up against. If they met me before, unless I found a way to close the portal early. But **don't** tell me anything. I don't want spoilers." He looked at the device again, "You six should leave now, you have 2 minutes to get as far away as you can. If you are going to watch from Marucho's airship, I would suggest getting as high as possible to avoid damage. You will help best from above, as you can watch our backs, so hurry up, **GO**!"

The Brawlers were so busy trying to keep up with his thought process that they followed his orders without question. Almost as soon as they got in the air, Nate caught on fire. They all gasped in shock and rushed to the window to watch. They were amazed when when the fiery form that was previously Nate change shape, from a humanoid figure, to that of a large quadrupedal dragon! The flames slid off of his form, and condensed into the shape of a wolf, reveling a red dragon with orange highlights.

Once they settled down a bit (though they still were having a hard time keeping Dan in his seat), Kato announced "Master Marucho, we have an incoming transmission from one Sakura-Altair. Do you want to answer it?"

"Of course." Marucho replied, calmly sipping a cup of tea. On the screen, a picture of Sakura appeared with a pink and black binary background behind her.

_"We request assistance,"_ She said.

"Of what nature"

_"We have limited computing power, and have problems processing multiple or fast moving targets. This was partially alleviated by the merge, but we need more processing power and RAM to fix. Can you provide some?"_

Marucho pulled a set of three keyboards hidden in the seat, and started programing. "I'll just need to connect to the Marukura system. Downloading programing specs now." On the side of the screen, a wireframe view of Sakura appeared, showing various stats. "Running a test program now." He hit the enter key in front of him, and a bunch of red circles with exclamation points appeared on the screen. He then typed some more, and they all turned into green. "Running program, Now!"

_"Thank you. I will be your intermediary between the two teams."_ The picture changed, giving a view of Syaoran holding a flaming sword, Kurogane holding another sword, Nate in dragon form, and his flaming wolf-creature next to him, and the image of herself in the corner. Suddenly, Fai opened the door, and closed it before anything flew out.

"Sorry, I'm not suited to combat, so I'm staying here." The others decided not to ask how he got up there.

Meanwhile, the circle of fire appeared again, in the exact same spot. In fact, if anyone had asked, they couldn't guarantee that it had even vanished in the first place, or if they had just forgot about it. But now it was pulsing. Quickly, people began coming out. They looked normal, then Sakura zoomed in on the teeth. It became clear that they were different. They all had cobra-like teeth, right behind their canines. They were vampires. Suddenly, everything was a blur. They caught snatches, like Syaoran kicking them back, occasionally using his sword. Kurogane was using his sword more liberally, holding his own against 50 or so vampires. Nate's wolf-creature thing was pushing them back, as the vampires were reluctant to touch it. Nate was breathing walls of fire, and the vampires around him were slowing down, as soon as they got within 15 feet. It was easier to tell what Sakura was doing, as each attack appeared on the diagnostic screen before occurring. It looked like they were winning, when Syaoran was blindsided.

When Sakura saw this, she yelled _"Syaoran!"_, but then collapsed and separated back into Sakura and Altair. On the diagnostic screen, it had showed something happening to her memory, before total system shutdown. That included all windows involving her, leaving the Bakugan crew plus Fai blind. At this point, Fai sat up, went to the door, and jumped out. They missed what happened next, but somehow all the vampires were either pushed back into the portal, or incinerated. They did see a few darts on the ground, and some burns, but other then that, everything was back to normal, other then the people on the ground unconscious. Syaoran had a nasty bump on the side of his head, Fai had burns and bruises, Nate was back in his human form and looked like he had used a lot of energy, and Sakura? They weren't sure what was wrong with her.

A few hours later, everyone was awake and sitting together in the plane. Syaoran had an icepack tied onto his head, Fai's arms were bandaged, Nate was back to normal, Kurogane had various cross-shaped bandages on his arms and face, and Sakura was sitting there, looking fine. Fai looked like he was about to ask something, when Alice suddenly said that she was going to the bathroom. Nate looked at her funnily for a moment, then looked back at the group. Moments after she left, there craft appeared to hit some turbulence. For some reason, Nate was standing up, a strange shape under him, one that looked like a circle with an eight pointed star in it. The Tsubasa group almost reconsigned it, as it resembled the shape that appeared under Mokona whenever they changed worlds, while still looking completely different. Orange energy was coming out of his hands and was covering everything. Outside of the windows, the sky was flickering between normal shy, and the sky of the battlefield. Everyone was trying to talk, but their voices were weird, warping through extremes of incomprehensibility, sometimes too fast, sometimes too slow. The moment seemed to go on forever, while at the same time was only an instant.

When it was over, they were in the battlefield. Everyone crowded to the windows, then Dan asked the obvious question. "How did we get here?"

Nate replied "It was my automatic defense mechanism. Whenever someone stops time around me with malicious intent, I automaticly go into the moving time. I just put in some extra energy to include you guys."

"Malicious intent, Masquerade!"

**And, cliff! Longest chapter yet! 1480 words (exactly) of story , a mini-arc, and something I've never seen before. Also, I have next to no artistic talent, so if someone could make a picture of Sakura-Altair, I would be forever grateful.**

**One more thing, PLEASE REVIEW! It really does speed up the writing process, as I was about halfway through this chapter, when I petered out (curse you Naruto Fanfiction!) when I got a review from Obsessive-Fan Number 1. I made me get into gear and finish most of the chapter. So now I'm finally finished, with this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm not dead. And, I have a good series of excuses. End of the school year took most of my attention. Then I only had 2 weeks of summer vacation to work on it. After that I had to go to Summer Camp as Staff, for seven weeks. After that, I got a laptop, so was setting that up for a couple weeks, and by then school had**

_***clunk***_

Sorry about that, but the author was annoying me. I'm Ace, DraconLyoko's Lyoko half. I won't be appearing in this story. But, it looks like I have to do the disclaimer this time.

_DraconLyoko doesn't own any Bakugan on Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles._

**BBBTRC**

Though they were it Marucho's airplane, it still took a little while to reach the actual battle. They actually got there right as the battle was ending, actually. They managed to see the last card Masquerade used. As he held up the card, Mokona's eyes flew open, recognizing the power contained in the card.

Dual Hydranoid was covered in pink lines, forming the same design as on the feathers, before it all congregated at his mouths, and shot out in two spheres. They hit the poor Bakugan, a Ventus Siege, and a purple hole appeared behind it, and it fell in. The boy fell to his knees, and faded out. Masquerade looked around, trying to figure out why he was still there.

Meanwhile, back in Marucho's airplane, Nate asked "What happened to that Bakugan! This thing didn't mention this!" He said, shaking the device from earlier.

"It was sent to the Doom Dimension, a place where it can never return from." Shun said, "Masquerade does that to all the Bakugan he battles."

"He sounds like bad news, we should be cautious with facing... Where's Dan?" Everyone looked around quickly, then said "Out there."

"The fool, if he had waited one more minute, we could have come up with some way to help him. Now he'll have to come up with some way to deal with that new attack."

BBBTRC

As soon as Dan saw the boy being defeated, he rushed out of Marucho's airplane. He didn't hear Shun's explanation, and was just exiting the airplane when they noticed him missing.

"Masquerade, I challenge you!"

"I should have expected you had something to do with this," he replied "It is time to finish you off once and for all." They both pulled out gatecards, and yelled "Gatecard, Set!"

"Doom Card, Set!"

Dan started it off by throwing a Bakugan onto his own gatecard.. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Siege!" (360Gs)

Masquerade, in response placed one on his gatecard. "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand! Darkus Mantris" (340) "Marionette!" Darkus Mantris' purple eyes glowed, and purple lines of energy came out from it claws. They tangled around Pyrus Siege, and pulled it onto the other gatecard. A white light came up from the gatecard, engulfing the two Bakugan. There was the distinctive sound of the hole to the doom dimension, and they were both gone.

BBBTRC

"Did Masquerade just send his own Bakugan to the Doom Dimension?" Saroyan asked.

"He does that." Julie replied

BBBTRC

"Gatecard, Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Serpentoid!"(320) This time, Dan threw it on his original gatecard.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Laserman!"(370) Masquerade threw his on the same gatecard as Pyrus Serpentoid.

"Gatecard, Open! Transform!" The gatecard turned a light gray, with text on it. Pyrus Serpentoid glowed, it's G power increasing to 400Gs.

" Dimension 4!" A wave of dark energy came from Masquerade, blowing away the red glow on Pyrus Serpentoid, and dimming the gatecard.

" Pyrus and Darkus Vertical Relation!" A new glow surrounded Serpentoid, increasing it to 420Gs.

" Merge Shield!" A dark glow came from Laserman, replicating the gained G Power from Serpentoid, raising it 180Gs.

Battle commencing at 420Gs for Pyrus Serpentoid, and 550Gs for Darkus Laserman.

Serpentoid tried to coil around Laserman, but it shot lasers from all its cannons. Serpentoid flew back, and fell into a hole to the doom dimension.

BBBTRC

Runo had a bad feeling the entire battle. She knew something horrible was going to happen. When she saw Dan down to one Bakugan. She knew he was going to use Drago, and had a gut feeling he was going to lose. So she ran. Ran down to the entrance, and saw Drago fall back. A purple portal opened op behind him, and he fell in. Dan, without even thinking, ran in after him.

Runo was stunned. Dan was gone. She was about to collapse, when she saw the portal was still open. She could follow him! She ran into the portal, yelling "Dan!"

Shortly afterwords, everyone else left the airship. The Brawlers quickly decided to follow, and entered the portal, while Masquerade just look bemused. The Tsubasa group, though, was more conflicted. Sakura's feather was right there, but their new friends just entered the doom dimension. In the end, it was Sakura who decided it. She went through the portal. The rest of the group, except for Syaoran followed.

Nate then said "You have a choice, you could go after the feather, and possibly never see your friends again, or you could go with your friends and possibly never get a chance to get the feather. Choose quickly, I can't keep the portal open forever." Syaoran thought for a while, and decided. He went into the portal.

Nate nodded at the choice, and then appeared in front of Masquerade. The rage he had been hiding revealed itself now, flames billowing out around him, his eyes becoming slitted. The flames formed the general impression of wings and a tail. Masquerade mask even showed him with a G power, and it was rising. He growled out "For future reference; Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons." Suddenly, all the rage disappeared, and he jumped backwards into the portal, laughed, and said "For you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup." Before the portal closed over him.

**BBBTRC**

Well, the Dracon Half is getting back up.

**Why did you knock me out?**

You were annoying.

**You try narrating when you get in your own story. When is that, anyway?**

Soon after this one is done. I'll either get a minor appearance in the third installment of the planned Bakugan and Magic crossover, or in the planned Lyoko and Naruto crossover. Or I might be the protagonist/antihero/on the side of the badly portrayed character. Whichever comes first.

**Oh. Well, _he_ already did the disclaimer, so I'll do the:**

**Please review!**


End file.
